counterweightfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 26
"Too late, is the thing. So get your things. In. Order!" —Jerboa Opening Narration An excerpt from the bestselling lecture series “Manmade Clouds: The Creation and Control of Strati in the Golden Branch Star Sector” by Dr. Jace Rethal: We know now that in the depths of his mind a thing that was not quite Mako Trig would meet a thing that was not quite Executive Ibex, and they would recognize each other as not quite old friends. On that digital seaside the phenomenon Larry would be the first to discover what the Strati ostensibly trained by the September Institute really were. There is an irony in this discovery. In Dr. Maryland September’s seminal text, ''Stratus Fear, she wrote that the creation of her institute was, quote “a most necessary precaution as assimilation into the state structure is the only way to protect Strati from the cold cogwheel apparatus of an oligarchy desperate for a new weapon and from its citizens who, ignorant of science, are terrified of evening phantoms.”'' To this day we cannot be sure if Dr. September knew the truth of how her Strati operated, but there is no doubt in my mind that she knew just how many phantoms moved in the night. Episode Description The Divine Detachment circles the planet at a blistering velocity, its corresponding satellites watching over it. On board the Kingdom Come, The Chime finds itself in argument, and Detachment silently approaches. Aria faces off against the laws of gravity, Cass struggles to piece a plan together, Mako thinks it'd be a good idea if you call him Larry now, and parts of AuDy are lost and found. This time on COUNTER/Weight: Do You Have Room For Me? We are older than we know. Plot Synopsis The Divine Detachment engages the Kingdom Come while the crew scrambles to defend the ship. Cass jumps into the Aratae, their newly inherited Colossi alongside Aria in the Regent's Brilliance to destroy Detachment's satellites. Detachment attempts to attack them while they leave, but the Aratae dodges and the Brilliance uses its beam saber to destroy the incoming bullets. Meanwhile, Mako pursues Larry into his own mind. Aria destroys one of Detachment's satellites, destroying it's ability to move at impossible speeds. Consequently, an EMP knocks out all of the Kingdom Come's systems, and AuDy's Liberty system forces it into a defensive shutdown. Mako encounters some ICE manifested as old deforestation Riggers. Larry is redirecting all of the Divine Detachment's ICE back at Mako as he follows. Behind Mako stomps a thousand-foot tall Divine.The Rigger pilots attempt at attacking Mako, but he manipulates the mysterious Divine behind him to decimate them instead. The Aratae launches a salvo of missiles at the second satellite, destroying it and Detachment's defensive system. Detachment then crawls onto the Kingdom Come and plunges a sword through the hangar bay, depressurizing the ship. Orth closes the blast door but AuDy stays inside the hangar. The sword repeatedly tears into the ship and AuDy grabs onto it, being pulled into space and losing an arm in the process. Out of the forest, Mako finds himself on a beach with Larry and a new face resembling Ibex. They are sitting in beach chairs sipping drinks and watching the sunset. Larry tells Mako that the face of Ibex is Righteousness and it has always been in his head. Jerboa opens Detachment's cockpit, AuDy maneuvers themselves towards it using blasts from it's arm-shotgun. Jerboa produces a pistol and shoots AuDy twice but is thrown from the Divine. But not before he opened a wormhole for The Seventh Sun, which appears suddenly above Counterweight. Something inside AuDy breaks, and Liberty and Discovery comes online. Featured Players * Austin Walker * Ali Acampora * Keith J. Carberry * Art Tebbel * Jack de Quidt External Links * Episode Page Category:Episodes